


I'm with you

by nxriamartin (NMartin)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Multichapter, Romance, Smut, serquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/nxriamartin
Summary: Raquel and Sergio meet after one year. Multichapter.





	1. You found me

_ “If it's important, you can use mine.” _

Raquel looked at the man with a smile on her face, almost not believing what she was seeing. It had been one year, two weeks and a few hours since the beginning of the heist, and there she was. In a lost isle of the Philippines, searching for a man that she had seen only a few times a year before, not fully knowing where to go. And yet, she had found him. She would never forgive herself for not carefully looking at the postcards he had given her that time in the bar, making her waste one year without him. She would always regret that. Inhaling deeply, she watched him laugh at the sight of her dressed all in white, with her hair down and relaxed. She was not Inspector Murillo anymore, she was just Raquel. And he seemed to notice. She let out a laugh, noticing how the way he was dressed resembled the outfits of rich men from latin america’s mafias that were in the movies she used to watch when she was younger.

“You found me.” he spoke in Spanish, making sure no one else could understand them. Standing up, he approached her, looking at her in awe. He seemed to not to believe that she was real either. After all, he had been living in Palawan for one year, going to the same spot of the island every single day. He would sit in the gazebo and read books while he waited or have a drink at the bar, hoping that one day she would show up.

“It took me a whole year to realize the postcards had coordinates in them…” she confessed with embarrassment. As a police inspector, she felt ashamed that she had missed that huge detail, specially when it clearly told her where he had travelled after the heist. It was so obvious, yet so easy to miss. “But you waited for me.”

“It definitely was worth it. Although I was starting to think you had found them and did not want to come.”

“I did, I really did. If I had seen them before…”

“It’s okay, Raquel.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re here now. How is Paula? And Mariví?”

“They’re here actually. I couldn’t leave them in Spain alone, because of my mom’s illness… And I couldn’t leave them with Paula’s father. So I took the money I had saved and told them we were going on holidays. We will stay here for two weeks.” she explained,

“Just two weeks?” he questioned, a glimpse of disappointment appearing in his face.

“Well, now that I have found you, maybe I could stay a little more.” Raquel laughed and looked at him, then questioned. “How did you do it?”

“Did what?”

“Escape. Everyone in Europe was looking for you, all the forces worked together to stop you from leaving, even the army.”

“Are you trying to get me to give you information for the police, inspector?”

“I left the force.”

“I know. I have all the Spanish channels in my TV, the heist is all they talk about… And they have mentioned you a lot.”

“Then you’ll know that you’re one of the world's most wanted fugitives, right?”

“And I plan to be for a long time.” he joked, making her laugh. She moved closer to him, taking in the sight of his face and making sure she’d always remember the moment before raising her hands and grabbing his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. Quickly his hands moved to her hips and he pulled her close. They kissed each other passionately, losing themselves in the moment. Finally, they pulled apart, breathless.

“Last time we kissed you were handcuffed to a pipe in the ceiling.”

“My hands were sore for days after that. But I enjoyed the soreness.”

“Well, I have the handcuffs in my house if you want me to use them on you again...”

“I think I’m going to be the one handcuffing you this time.”


	2. I need you

“So this is my house.” Sergio stated with a smile, walking towards the deck of a large house. Raquel stopped on her tracks, looking up from her phone— she was texting her mother she was okay— and stared at the place in awe. The house was surrounded by the tallest palm trees she had ever seen, a hammock hanging from two of them and a garden full of vegetables at the side. Raquel saw that the man seemed to grow all the food he needed in his own house, as his gardening tools were still scattered around. She turned to look at the large windows on the sides of the house, seeing some parts of the inside of the house. In the deck, a set of bikes and two rocking chairs were placed next to the door. Raquel raised a brow as she approached them and caressed the wood in her hand, her eyes going to the bikes— there were three of them, two for adults and one for a kid. “The house has all modern amenities and is ten minutes away from the town, so I’m guessing that you can be in your hotel in twenty minutes. Ten if you use a bike.”

“This is amazing.” she spoke as he approached her and then walked to open the door of the house. He gave her a quick tour of the house, showing her the large kitchen and the bathroom, much better than the ones in the hotel she was staying in. “This is all new, isn’t it?”

“I did some upgrades, the house was already here but the plumbing system was old and had to be changed. I installed the air conditioner system and also bought new furniture. The guest’s house is not finished yet, but I’m sure I’ll have it finished before the year ends so your mother can come visit whenever she wants.”

“You have a guests’ house? Fancy.” Raquel laughed, stepping down the stairs and into the sand. She walked forward, looking around at the crystalline waters while thinking about the small details in Sergio’s words. He already had thought of having enough room for her family to live with them, which made her smile widely. “This feels like paradise.”

“Now that you’re here, it is.” Sergio answered with a smile, following her and hugging her from behind. Raquel leaned against his touch, letting him embrace her for an almost eternal moment. In an island in the middle of nowhere, she felt as they were alone in the world— no heist, no police, no money. Not even her own family, for that matter. Nothing mattered except themselves and the beach. She turned around in her arms, facing him and putting her arms on his shoulders. She kissed him softly, then pulled back and smiled. “I have not been with anyone else this year.” he blurted out, making her raise a brow at his extremely worried face. “What I mean, Raquel, is that I have thought about you every single day, and I have not forgotten you in this year. I have not been able to stop feeling how I have always felt towards you.”

“Me neither.” Raquel interrupted him. “I just couldn’t, it didn’t feel the same. Not even flirting. Once the heist was over and you disappeared, I was completely lost. I left the force, put distance between me and my ex husband, centered my mind on my daughter. And still felt lost.”

“I felt empty once everything ended. But I hoped you’d come here.”

“And look where we are.” she grinned and kissed him again, enjoying the touch of his soft lips against her, his facial hair tickling her slightly. She kind of liked it, it made him manly to one’s eyes, despite she knew about the softness that was hidden behind the wall he built around him. This time as she was about to pull back, he pulled her closer instead, making her look up at him. Realizing what was about to happen, her eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered. Sergio finally closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately.

They made their way back to the bedroom, stumbling against a table and letting out a laugh before Raquel pulled on him and moved closer to the mattress, making Sergio sit down on it. He looked up at her, his hands moving to her hips and caressing the soft skin under her shirt. She ran her hand through his hair and then undid the knot that kept her pants tied, letting them drop on the floor before moving to straddle him. He let her do as she wanted, looking up at her intently and admiring her facial features. She looked at his eyes and laughed before kissing him again— she always found his shy face both attractive and endearing. While they kissed, Raquel started moving her hips against his lap, making him pick up the pace. She smiled against his lips and kept moving, her movements finally matched by him as his mind finally focused on what she was doing. They grinded against each other, the soft sound of moans filling the room as their breathing got heavy. She felt the bulge in Sergio's pants become hard, making her smile as it was confirmed that he was as attracted to her as he was a year before. He pulled Raquel against him, needing to feel her as close as he could. He tugged on her shirt, trying to pull it off off her, but she pulled back and looked at him. "No."

"But–"

"No." she repeated, moving her hips against him. He gasped, the sudden throb of pleasure running along his body and making him hold onto her tightly. She grinned and started moving again, driving herself closer to her climax. They kissed again, holding onto each other for dear life as Raquel finally came. He froze, watching her close her eyes shut and let out a loud moan.

"Did you…" he murmured, trying to fight the inner pleasure he still felt and focus on her.

"Shh. Take off your pants."

"Okay."

She moved and laid on the mattress, taking off her shirt and waiting for him as he undid his pants. She laughed at the plain, boring underwear he wore– Sergio really needed to get nice Calvin Klein underpants. He took them off and joined her on the bed, caressing her chest and making her moan as their bodies fused together.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
